


backstory

by laufire



Series: Femslash February Drabbles [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Manipulation, Pre-Canon, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laufire/pseuds/laufire
Summary: Femslash February prompt: 145 "What's the biggest lie you ever told?"
Relationships: Jessica Moore/Ruby
Series: Femslash February Drabbles [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138442
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Femslash February





	backstory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElasticElla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/gifts).



“What’s the biggest lie you ever told?”

Such a childish, college girl question to ask. She had lied endlessly during her long life as a human, she lied for an eternity in Hell, and she kept lying upon her return to Earth.

Each word that she spoke now was yet another lie tailored to Jessica; to push her into the vessel’s path. Even if the poor girl were to find out, she couldn’t wrap her mind around the web crafted around her.

Ruby told her yet another quirky story about an overbearing mother Jessica could relate to. One more lie.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me at [tumblr](https://laufire.tumblr.com/).


End file.
